tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Island D
Log Title: Island D Characters: Misfire, Rubbish, Scourge, Typhoon Location: Kashagan Field - Caspian Sea Date: June 28, 2016 Summary: Rubbish and Typhoon try to defend Kashagan Field from a Decepticon incursion. Category:2016 Category:Logs As logged by Typhoon - Tuesday, June 28, 2016, 3:51 PM Kashagan Field - Caspian Sea :Kashagan Field is an offshore oil field in Kazakhstan's zone of the Caspian Sea. The field, discovered in 2000, is located in the northern part of the Caspian Sea close to Atyrau and is considered the world's largest discovery in the last 30 years, combined with the Tengiz Field. Typhoon and Rubbish stand on a structure called Island D, connected with 12 oil wells. Nearby is the barge Vivaldi, home to the rig's 5,000 workers. While Rubbish is distracted by piped in reruns of "'Allo 'Allo!" Typhoon is taking in data on the current climate and weather of Kazakhstan's zone of the Caspian Sea. Typhoon is focused on her work, frowning in concentration as information streams in from her forearm-mounted sensor units. Out scouting for new sources of fuel, and ones relatively close to Trypticon at that, the Sweep Leader swoops in, scanning the facility while analyzing its capacity to fuel the Decepticon forces. Misfire flies along behind Scourge somewhat slowly, keeping pace with the Sweeps' commander. He scans the area, taking it all in. << This place is so different from Cybertron... What's your take on this place, this 'Earth', Scourge? >> he asks over the commlink. << It is full of flesh creatures, and foul stenches, but also rich in energy, >> the Sweep Leader replies, << I'm scanning a large supply just ahead. I will need your assistance to procure it. >> Typhoon and Rubbish are thus far oblivious to the presence of the inbound Decepticons - in Rubbish's case because he's too absorbed in his TV show, and in Ty's case because she's focused on incoming weather data - not incoming Decepticons. Ty stands on the edge of the platform, overlooking the Caspian Sea. As waves crash against the pylons below, Ty smiles. She enjoys her work, especially when it takes her to exotic locales like this. << I'd be happy to help. I've read a few things about these fleshies, the 'humans', but I'm still a bit unclear - are they on our side, or are they just in the way? >> asks Misfire. Scourge utters an annoyed grunt over the comms. << Mostly in our way, >> Scourge replies. << There are rare instances of cooperative humans. Some try to actively oppose us. Most just run away screaming. >> The Sweep Leader chuckles a bit. Typhoon finally glances up and sees the inbound Decepticons. No chance they'll be confused for Earth aircraft - both have pretty distinctive designs. Ty turns and yells, "Rubbish! Decepticons incoming!" and reaches into her holsters, drawing dual pistols. Rubbish finally tears himself away from his programming, and gawks upward at the two fliers. "What's going on?" he quotes in a clipped British accent. "It's the Decepticons!" Typhoon replies, sounding slightly exasperated. "Prepare for battle!" She raises both pistols, and aims them at Scourge, tracking him as he approaches the oil complex. << Good, I'd hate to accidentally kill friendlies. I'm not sure my systems will distinguish between human and Cybertronian, either... >> He scans downward and grumbles. << Autobots. >> His weapons ready and arm themselves when the guns come out and aim at Scourge. << I assume we are to engage. >> He sounds eager. << They're mostly inconsequential anyway, >> Scourge remarks. Then his scanners find the Autobot tracking ping. << Autobots below! Prepare to attack! >> he orders Misfire, swooping in close to the ground to make himself harder to target. Rubbish turns from the TV and pulls out his decelerator laser, bringing it up and shakily aiming it at Misfire. "What's that gobshite doing on the television?" he asks, and places his finger on the trigger, although he holds his fire until the Decepticons are closer. "Clear the deck!" Typhoon yells, motioning the humans to get to cover. She crouches down, but the human-level railing provided little cover for her. Misfire says nothing, obviously in agreement with Scourge. His targeting computer locks onto Rubbish, and fires a warning shot at the Junkion below. Okay, not a warning shot, but an opening salvo. "Surrender now. I -won't- say it again." He sounds like he's serious. << Shoot to kill, or capture? >> >> Misfire misses Rubbish with Proton-Blast . << Typhoon cries out as Misfire targets Rubbish, and opens fire with both pistols, aiming down at Scourge as the Sweep leader glides in low and fast, close to the ground as he approaches the platform out at sea. She fires both guns at once, looking a bit like a robot Lara Croft as she rains laser bolts down on the fast-moving Sweepcraft. >> Typhoon strikes Scourge with Pistol . << << Either works, >> Scourge says, << Though, I prefer Terminate With Extreme Prejudice. >> He yelps as Typhoon gets a shot in before he can get one in on her, so he charges forward in Sweepcraft mode to attempt to knock her down! >> Scourge strikes Typhoon with Ram. << Rubbish quotes, "We come in peace - shoot to kill, shoot to kill." He dives to the side to dodge Misfire's blast, and rolls back up to one knee. "Good moaning, Herr Flock. And von Smellhorsen," he quotes, returning fire with his decelerator laser. "Edith, if this plan fails," he shouts over to Typhoon. "There will not be a wall in Nuvion big enough to shoot us all against!" >> Rubbish misses Misfire with Fire . << Misfire deftly dodges the shot, but in doing so, he loses sight of Rubbish for a moment - just long enough for his targeting systems to scramble who is who. He thinks he's got a bead on where his target was, but... well, he just leaves it to fate as he dives down and tries to clip 'Bluestreak' with his wing. He doesn't sound too broken up about it. >> Misfire misses Typhoon with Wing Clip. << Typhoon ughs as Scourge swoops up and rams her in his sweepcraft mode. She falls back, crashing and skidding across the deck of the platform, barely able to hold onto her pistols as she comes to a hard stop against a solid support pylon. "This plan is all we got, Rubbish!" she calls back to the Junkion. "Nearest help is halfway around the world!" Grimacing, she pulls herself to a sitting position and tries to nail Scourge with a shot before he can get away - or attack again. However, just as she is about to shoot Scourge, Misfire flies in and nearly clips her with his wing - possibly ruining her shot. >> Typhoon misses Scourge with Laser . << Scourge transforms after his successful blow against Typhoon, flips and descends, fangs bared and claws outstretched, ready to maul the femme! The Sweepcraft splits apart, wings unfurl, and the Sweep Leader emerges forth, in all his beardy, pink-clawed glory. >> Scourge strikes Typhoon with Slash. << Rubbish sings, "You put your right boot in, you take your right boot out, you do a lot of shouting and you shake your fists about. You light a little smokie and you burn down ze town, zat's vot it's all about! Hey, come back here! You haven't finished your nickle-plated knuckle sandwich!" Rubbish stands and turns, shooting at Misfire in an attempt to distract his attention from Typhoon. >> Rubbish misses Misfire with Laser . << Misfire doesn't exactly have anyone in particular in mind at this point. His only goal is to not shoot Scourge! He flies upwards after missing his previous target, narrowly avoiding Rubbish's shot. He opens fire on the first being he sees, which happens to be Rubbish. This time, he pours on the firepower a little bit more. >> Misfire misses Rubbish with Proton-Blast . << Typhoon cries out as she's slashed by Scourge, energon running freely down her Land-Rover-hood chest. "Get BACK!" she yells in fury and pain, and raises her powerful legs, trying to kick Scourge back and away from her so she can get enough breathing room to draw her big gun. If only she can get to it in time... >> Typhoon misses Scourge with Kick. << Scourge leaps backwards to avoid getting a boot to the nuts and bolts, and in one swift motion evades while firing his headcannon blaster at the femme to try to prevent her from drawing her weapon. >> Scourge strikes Typhoon with Blaster . << Rubbish dodges as Misfire's shots walk along the deck, getting painfully close. "Oh, 'eck!" he cries, and races away from the shots, and almost off the edge of the platform, nearly falling into the water far below. "I'm being stalked, actually, so I'm pretty secure in my attractiveness," he explains to know one as he runs out of room as if forced to turn and fight. Raising his Decelerator-Laser, he aims up as Misfire and unleashes a full blast. >> Rubbish misses Misfire with Laser . << With a laugh, Misfire spirals around, dodging the shot from Rubbish. He fires a quick and simple shot from his basic blaster, located on each of his nosecones. The target this time is, unfortunately, Scourge. "You'll have to do better than that to hit me!" >> Misfire misses Scourge with Laser . << Typhoon ucks as Scourge's headcannon blast gets her in the neck, opening up a serious wound that oozes energon down onto her already damaged chest. With one hand she tries to stem the flow of energon, while with the other she triggers a mini-gun built into her right forearm. She unloads a stream of ballistic fire in hopes of hitting her larger-but-faster opponent. "We may be a bit outmatched here," she says, stating the obvious. >> Typhoon misses Scourge with Ballistic . << Scourge ducks to the side to avoid the shots, then aims to sink his fangs into the already leaking neck, rushing at Typhoon, razor sharp fangs ready to tear into that lovely neck! >> Scourge misses Typhoon with Bite. << Rubbish frowns as Misfire turns to attack his own commander. "Has he gone daft?" Rubbish asks, but will take the opportunity if offered. Lowering his Decelerator-Laser, he runs across the deck towards Typhoon, leaping in the air to try to kick the big Sweep leader away from the injured Weatherbot. "Jeff," he calls out to Typhoon, "every morning I wake up glad I'm not you." >> Rubbish misses Scourge with Kick. << Today is a bad day for Scourge, it seems. Yeah, he's barely injured, but even his own teammate is shooting at him. Now, sadly for everyone, Misfire climbs high into the sky and begins swooping down. He fires at everything on the ship, not so much aiming as simply blanketing the surface with laserfire. <> >> Misfire attacks Typhoon, Scourge, and Rubbish with Multi Proton-Blast, striking Typhoon, Rubbish, and Scourge. << Typhoon squirms and struggles as Scourge tries to bite her bleeding neck. "Get AWAY from me, you sicko!" she screams, beating her large brown and tan fists against the side of Scourge's bearded face while lashing out with her feet in a desperate attempt to push the Sweep leader away. Her optics widen with hope as Rubbish tries to intervene, but alas his attack is, well, rubbish, so she's forced to face Scourge on her own, even as Misfire's laser blasts rain down from above, scorching her already-damaged armor. >> Typhoon misses Scourge with Bash. << Rubbish attempts to kick Scourge off of Typhoon, but instead succumbs to the fire from above. "Dammit Dammit Sonofaglitch!" he quotes, and runs for cover, glancing upward just long enough to shoot back at Misfire in attempt to slow him down. "Your DNA must cry itself to sleep at night," he quotes at Misfire, hiding beneath a support pillar and firing up at the Decepticon. "Sometimes a man must choose between the right way and the wrong way... and misses by one." >> Rubbish strikes Misfire with Decelerator-Laser. << Scourge acks as one of misfire's attacks hits him, which momentarily thwarts his attempt to chomp on Typhoon's neck. He looks upward momentarily with a growl of annoyance, then refocuses on his prey, dodging another attack from the femme. He lunges again to attempt to do what he failed before. >> Scourge strikes Typhoon with Bite. << Misfire shrugs off the laser blast somehow as he spins through the air. "Don't lecture me about the right way, Autobot!" It doesn't sound like Scourge, so it must be one of them, right? He focuses on that voice, but loses it during a spin. He fires once more from above, raining down ionized particles from his ion particle blaster, targeting poor Scourge once more. >> Misfire strikes Scourge with Single-Ion . << Typhoon waves her arms as her optics widen in response to Scourge's chomp at her neck. She continues to beat ineffectually at the side of Scourge's head, although she doesn't seem to be slowing him down in the slightest. Instead, she tries to grab his head and just yank it from her neck, unmindful of the fact that if his teeth are embedded deeply enough this could rip an even larger hole in her neck. In her fear and pain, she reacts without thinking. GAME: Typhoon FAILS a STRENGTH roll of Immense difficulty. Misfire's next blast hits Scourge, which annoys the Sweep Leader. Along with Typhoon's flailing, it causes him to chomp down harder! >> Scourge succeeds with his generic combat roll on Typhoon. << As Misfire targets Scourge again and the Sweep leader doubles-down on his full-throated assault on Typhoon, Rubbish abandons cover and runs over to try to save the Weatherbot. "You get your damned hands off of her," he quotes, and grabs at Scourge, trying to pull him back or at least distract his attention from Typhoon. "Is this how one 'pulls aggro'?" he asks in slight confusion. "I'm kind of new at this…" >> Rubbish succeeds with its generic combat roll on Scourge. << GAME: Misfire PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Misfire considers his options. Three mechs, all grouped together: one friendly, two foe. Given what he knows of Scourge, he assumes that the Sweep leader is the one biting the other. This time, he aims for the mech running towards the group and lets loose a powerful blast of one of his heavy lasers. >> Misfire strikes Rubbish with Heavy Laser . << Typhoon's attempts are getting weaker as her energon bleeds out of her. She's not sure if Scourge is drinking her energon (ew!) or just trying to damage her, but whatever he's doing, it's working. Desperate not to die, she weakly claws at Scourge's optics, trying hard to do some kind of damage before it's too late. >> Typhoon misses Scourge with Punch. << Drawing aggro, indeed. Scourge lets go of Typhoon long enough to lash out with his claws at Rubbish, as he evades Typhoon's attempt to claw his optics out. "I'll deal with you later," he hisses at the femme. >> Scourge misses Rubbish with Claw. << Rubbish tries ineffectually to pull Scourge off Typhoon, and gets nailed from above for it as he stops long enough to make himself a target even Misfire can hit. He is forced to jump backwards as Scourge slashes at him. Taking his spiked shield from his hip, he yells, "Avengers Assemble!" and whips that round shield at Scourge's face as hard as his Junkion arms will let him. >> Rubbish misses Scourge with Shield. << The one time Misfire is capable of distinguishing his target in some logical manner is gone. So, of course, Scourge is the target once again. Luckily, the shot is a simple warning shot. "I said, SURRENDER." Yes, he knows he said he wouldn't say it again, but, well... "I promise to kill you quickly and painlessly..." He'd frown if he was in robot mode, and his voice is one of slight irritation. >> Misfire misses Scourge with Laser . << Typhoon stumbles away from Scourge, holding her bleeding neck and thinking of only one thing: escape. She cares about the humans, she cares about the oil - but right now, she can only care about herself if she wishes to live. She staggers to the railing of the platform, and with one difficult heave, attempts to throw herself down into the water. >> Typhoon retreats from the area, leaving herself open to Misfire, Rubbish, and Scourge. << Rubbish breaks away from Scourge and runs to grab Typhoon, carrying her over the edge of the platform into the water, and carrying her away for emergency repairs, leaving the oil complex to the Decepticons. >> Rubbish retreats from the area, leaving itself open to Misfire, Typhoon, and Scourge. << Now that the Autobots are fleeing, Scourge can start securing the fuel for the Decepticons. He doesn't bother chasing them. He got what he wanted. Misfire lands on the platform and transforms. "Looks like we get the spoils." He smiles sheepishly at Scourge, one hand rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry if I hit you at all. It's difficult to smell in cyberjet mode." Scourge utters a snort. "Hazards of the job," he says offhandedly. He silently curses the less enhanced senses of his comrades.